It would be desirable to provide methods, systems, devices and computer software/program code products that:
(1) enable improved visual aspects of videoconferencing over otherwise conventional telecommunications networks and devices;
(2) enable a first user in a videoconference to view a second, remote user in the videoconference with direct virtual eye contact with the second user, even if no camera used in the videoconference set-up has a direct eye contact gaze vector to the second user;
(3) enable a virtual 3D experience (referred to herein as V3D) not only in videoconferencing but in other applications such as viewing of remote scenes, and in virtual reality (VR) applications;
(4) facilitate self-portraiture of a user utilizing a handheld device to take the self-portrait;
(5) facilitate composition of a photograph of a scene, by a user utilizing a handheld device to take the photograph;
(6) provide such features in a manner that fits within the form factors of modern mobile devices such as tablet computers and smart hones, as well as the form factors of laptops, PCs, computer-driven televisions, computer-driven projector devices, and the like, does not dramatically alter the economics of building such devices, and is viable within current or near-current communications network/connectivity architectures.
(7) improve the capturing and displaying of images to a user utilizing a binocular stereo head-mounted display (HMD) in a pass-through mode;
(8) improve the capturing and displaying of image content on a binocular stereo head-mounted display (HMD), wherein the captured content is prerecorded content;
(9) generate an input image stream adapted for use in the control system of an autonomous or self-driving vehicle.
The present invention provides methods, systems, devices and computer software/program code products that enable the foregoing aspects and others. Embodiments and practices of the invention are collectively referred to herein as V3D.
Aspects, examples, embodiments and practices of the invention, whether in the form of methods, devices, systems or computer software/program code products, will next be described in greater detail in the following Summary of the Invention and Detailed Description of the Invention sections, in conjunction with the attached drawing figures.